Christmas Drabbles!
by abzbee
Summary: I got bored so here you go! some destiel, maybe sabriel. Fluffiness funniness! No character death! Maybe some language later on... ENJOY MY LOVELIES! Set in S9, where Kevin is alive and Sam isn't possessed, so slight AU. Gabe is alive, as well as some others, and Charlie isn't in Oz. Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be
1. Chapter 1

Hiya dudes and dudettes! I'm just in a creative mood so here you go, some Christmas drabbles for ya! May or may not add more in the future, we'll see! Destiel? We'll see how it goes!

"Jamie got me a tee with Mothra on so that was pretty cool though." Charlie's voice spoke out over the TV as the group swapped stories, having run out of beer and sleeping pills. At the end of her story Sam let out a bark of laughter. From across the room Kevin threw a cushion at him.

"You mind? I'm trying to translate here!" He muttered angrily, his hands running through his greasy hair; he's been too focused on the tablet to wash today. Or yesterday, or the day before.

"Quit your whining princess, you're working your ass off! Share a story round the camp fire for once, will ya?" Dean half threatened. Kevin just rolled his eyes before burying him in the world of translations once again. Dean sighed.

"What about you Cas?" Charlie tried to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Got any stories to share?" The ex-angel's brow furrowed.

"None that seem suitable." He mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon Cas, don't be like that! Why don't you tell Charlie about that Reaper you banged?" Dean got up suddenly to go look through the kitchen for some beer for the tenth time that night.

"And you stabbed." Cas threw Dean a pointed glare. Charlie huffed.

"You two are a lot more lovey-dovey in the fan fiction universe you know. All undying love this, and coffee shop AU's that."

"Zip it, Charles." Dean growled.

"Make me, Deanna!" Grinned Charlie, managing to instantly diffuse the hostile environment. She tossed some popcorn at him and returned to the TV, just as Gilmore Girls came on.

"And with that I'm going to bed." Announced Sam as he dragged himself off the coach.

"No way, you don't escape that easy, not until at least one family bonding event." Dean stopped him.

"What are you, twelve?" Snorted Sam. Dean was about to reply when Castiel cut in:

"Sam, you are aware of your brother's age, yes?" His head tilted to the side in an adorable fashion, and Dean caught himself comparing that look to a puppy, before snapping himself quickly out of that train of thought. Despite himself Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how old Dean is thanks Cas." He turned back to Dean. "How about sleep now, family bonding tomorrow?" He raised his hands hesitantly. Dean sighed but agreed. They all got ready for bed, except for Charlie who finished watching an episode of Star Trek she had found on the TV. Her head lolled back on the coach, unable to fight off sleep any longer. Then a sound rang through the room, waking her with a start. She glanced around nervously for a minute before deciding it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Her eyes drooped shut again when the sound repeated itself, causing her to jump into high alert. She stood up cautiously, debating whether to call one of the boys before deciding against it, squaring her narrow shoulders. Locating the noise as being a knock on the large bunker door she approached nervously, her hand reaching out for the cold brass knob. Thrusting it open with one smooth gesture she was startled to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. The dishevelled, caramel-haired man grinned at her.

"Sam! You've become a beautiful young woman, congrats!" He laughed before he passed out and landed with a thud on the cold bunker floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Suprise! Another chapter for my lovelies. Implied Destiel of course. Implied Sabriel if you squint also. I'm open to any suggestions and criticisms so type away! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Dude, enough with the sugar! You're gonna ruin your teeth!" Sam scalded Gabriel, freezing for a second when he realised how much of a mother that sentence made him sound. Gabriel, who was currently sitting on the kitchen counter raising his third dozen sweet to his mouth, blew raspberries at Sam who rolled his eyes in response before returning his attention to the salad he was mixing.

"You sure you're okay? I mean you're dead for, what, a year? And then all of a sudden you're here again and you've got no questions? You're not curious? Even a little?" Sam looked incredulous. Gabriel shrugged before hopping down from the counter and sauntering over to the fridge reaching in and pulling out a slice of cake, materialising a spoon in his hand before taking a bite.

"Don't get me wrong; I wanna know who got me on my feet again and all but I have more important things to do." Sam raised an eyebrow as Gabriel finished.

"Like what? All you do is sit around and eat candy all day." He laughed. Gabriel put a hand over his heart in mock horror.

"Hey hey hey, Sammy-boy. I do plenty! I annoy you, I create plans on how to get our brothers to do the horizontal Lombardo," Sam's jaw dropped, "I save your cooking when you burn it to hell and back. Heck, once I even got Kev some aspirin! If that's not commitment, I don't know what is!" He concluded with an amused sigh. Sam was dumbfounded.

"Wait, w-what?" He spluttered. "You have been trying to set up Dean and Cas? What the hell?" He briefly contemplated hitting Gabriel but instead soothed the urge by chopping up the remaining tomatoes harshly.

"Well duh! Red and I have been stapling Mistletoe to door frames since Christmas 1st!" Gabriel grinned. Sam almost smiled at Gabriel's pet name for Charlie, but held a stony expression instead. He placed the knife down on the chopping board and turned round calmly to Gabriel, who was still eating his ever replenishing bowl of cake. Sam rested his back on the kitchen counter; his arms folded and took a deep breath.

"Dean's not gay." He stated simply. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, no. Not officially. But even you have to admit he can't be completely hetero." Gabriel challenged. Sam sighed.

"Cas is an ex-angel. An _asexual _ex-angel. Somehow I don't think Dean's ass is at the forefront of his mind right now. Or ever." He smiled slightly to show he wasn't angry with Gabriel but turned his back on him to show he wasn't exactly pleased with him either. Gabriel (being observant as ever) noticed neither of these 2 gestures, too intent on deciding what flavour of cake he was eating._ I'm definitely detecting a hint of blueberry in there, but then the little bit of banana-y goodness at the end is just plain evil _he thought. Sam waved his large hand in front of Gabriel's face to grab his attention. "You were saying?"

"Oh right! Yeah, but Cassie boy and Dean-o and in L-O-V-E. It's more obvious than my love of candy, or your moose heritage. If you'd just open your eyes. If _they'd _just open their eyes." He mused. Sam laughed.

"Riiiiiight. They're in love and I'm the queen of England." Gabriel jabbed a finger at him.

"Whatever, they're in love." Gabriel finished with a frown.

"Who's in love?" Charlie yawned as she stumbled over to the coffee machine, still in her Lord of the Rings pyjamas.

"Dean-o and a certain blue-eyed angel." Said Gabriel.

"Oh, yeah. Duh Sherlock, how'd you figure that one out?" Charlie stated with a grin which was returned by Gabriel. _Inside joke _figured Sam. Gabriel gave a laugh before leaving the kitchen, slapping Sam's ass on the way out, for which Sam launched a tomato at him. Gabriel dodged it easily.

"No they're not." Sam shook his head, turning his attention to Charlie.

"Are too!" Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. Just then a tired Dean entered the kitchen and the conversation was forced to cease.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sensitive Issues

**Surprise, a wild Chapter has appeared. Is this too much destiel too soon? Or not enough? Let me know what you think, I don't bite especially hard.**

* * *

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!" _Gabriel's sing song voice bellowed out as he wandered through the bunker. Hearing him Castiel woke gruffly from his slumber and ran a tired hand down his face, distractedly noticing he needed a shave, before rising and following his brother who sat down heavily on a chair at the table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Gabriel, must you sing at such an early hour? You could wake up everyone!" He muttered angrily as he prepared himself a cup of coffee, having acquired the taste after becoming human.

"Too late." Yawned a disembodied voice. Soon a sleepy Dean entered the kitchen carrying a newspaper. "Morning." He greeted as he took an offered coffee from Castiel.

"Hello Dean." Replied Cas, causing Dean to smile at the familiar comment, before remembering that such a comment shouldn't be worth him grinning like an idiot and hiding his face behind a mask of indifference.

"So Dean-o, when was the last time you got laid?" Gabriel asked matter-of-factly. Dean choked slightly on his coffee at the question. He gladly accepted the napkin from Cas to mop up the drink now all down his front.

"Gabriel, what the hell?! Why you asking?"He wondered suspiciously. Much to his frustration his cheeks began to heat up at such a personal topic.

"Well it's not an invitation if that's what you're wondering." He leered. "Nah, more like... research." He concluded. After a few awkward moments Gabriel sighed. "Fine, if you're too much of a girl to answer that then when was the last time you got laid by a _chick_?" More coffee spilled down Dean's front. His cheeks crimsoned significantly.

"Gabriel. That's enough. And you call me socially ignorant." Castiel came to Dean's rescue, much to the hunter's relief. Looking down at his shirt he sighed.

"Dammit, love this one." He huffed, the coffee having spilt all over one of AC/DC's album covers that was emblazoned on his top. Pulling it off he quickly escaped the kitchen, going to his bedroom for a new one; not before Cas got a glimpse of the low-slung sweatpants he was sporting. At the sight of Dean's toned torso Castiel blushed and hurried washing some already clean dishes. Although he was confused by the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach he refused to ask Gabriel about it, 1) because Gabriel was an angel and so was unlikely to know much about human anatomy and 2) because although Cas didn't know what exactly it was he was sure it wasn't something he should just announce. Catching a glimpse of his brother's faintly pink cheeks Gabriel turned to him and chuckled.

"Cassie and Dean-o, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang under his breath, avoiding the suds Cas launched at him. After Gabriel had gotten bored of teasing Castiel he woke up everyone (Sam by dropping spaghetti on him in his bed, Kevin by momentarily making him bald but replacing his hair before he had a heart attack and Charlie by screaming "_Look! It's Benedict Cumbersnatch!" _in her ear, which she later corrected him for of course) they arranged to all go out the following day and pick a Christmas tree. Gabe had offered to just make one materialise in the living room but gave up when he got a stricken cry of anguish from Charlie.

"Absolutely not! It's Cas' first Christmas; we're doing this legit." She rushed over to Cas and hugged him tightly. Dean received a pleading look from Cas and he tried to unwrap Charlie's arms from around himself, to which Dean laughed.

"Yeah, no." He grinned. Cas scowled, resorting to blackmail as Charlie's grip became impossibly tighter.

"In that case Dean why don't you tell us: When was the last time you had sexual relations?" Cas chuckled maliciously as Dean's reddening cheeks as he began to coax Charlie to let go of Cas. This triggered some confused glances to be shared between Sam, Charlie and Kevin and a devilish grin from Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4 - Baby it's cold outside

**Here's another chapter for you lovelies. "Baby its cold outside" lyrics by Frank Loesser originally. I just wrote the lyrics from memory (it's my favourite Christmas song) so I hope they're correct. ENJOY! **

...

"Maybe-"

"No."

"But it-"

"No."

"Ohhh! This-"

"Charlie, we are not buying a tree, not while we have a freaking forest around the bunker. And don't even think about it!" Dean shouted as Charlie picked up a Dr Who bobble head from a shelf and examined it, already counting her change.

"Oh, c'mon. I have money." As she said it she smiled brightly at Cas, who replied with a look of utter confusion. Dean ran a hand down his face.

"Coz you already have like, what, 10 of those? You don't another one." He began walking off. "Plus the 11th Doctor sucks." He mumbled.

"YOU WHAT BRO?!" Charlie screamed having heard his sly comment. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way, Cas and begrudgingly Charlie in tow. The whole shopping market had looked around in alarm to Charlie's shouts but soon calmed down, and carried on their way, picking items for the holiday season. Placing two 6-packs in the shopping cart Dean grinned; after all, it isn't Christmas till you get so drunk you can't stand. After all the items had been paid for they all headed back to the Impala, weighed down by heavy shopping bags, slipping slightly on the slush that now squelched underfoot. Climbing into baby Dean switched on the heat, relishing in the blast of warm air that came with the action.

"Put the radio on. Something nice and Christmas-y!" Charlie encouraged from the back seat; Cas had taken shotgun, in fact it had been one of the first things to learn after becoming human, calling shotgun. Dean grumbled but agreed and turned on the radio. Three horrendous Christmas songs later a slow, jazzy, warm tune began.

_I really can't stay..._

_But baby its cold outside._

_I've got to go away..._

_But baby its cold outside._

Cas began humming with the tune, tapping his thigh with the beat. Dean glanced over to him in surprise when he began singing the male vocals.

"Y'know this one?" He asked.

"The time I spent as Emmanuel was very educational to me." He answered with a smile as he recalled the Christmas he had spent as a supposed healer, listening to Christmas songs, singing and dancing along with them.

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." _Cas began again, slightly louder.

"_My mother will start to worry." _To his surprise Dean began singing just as quietly, surprising himself slightly too.

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?" _

"_And father will be pacing the floor."_

"_Listen to the fireplace roar."_

"_So really I'd better scurry."_

"_Beautiful please don't hurry."_

"_Well maybe just a half-a-drink more."_

"_Put some records on while I pour."_

They were now singing at a normal, confident volume. Cas looked around, careful not to stare at Dean for too long and Dean payed most his attention to the road, ever now and again glancing over to Cas and grinning. All too soon the last few lines drew to a close.

"_**But baby its coooooold, ouuuuuutside!" **_They finished loudly, grinning at each other like idiots. Cas laughed brightly, causing a slight blush to creep up his cheeks at the sound. When jingle bells began straight after they just returned to quiet, staring ahead at the road. The smile never quite left their lips though.

Still in the backseat Charlie had been grinning like the duo for the whole song. She thought about recording some of their singing on her phone, but stopped herself, knowing that this was personal to them. With that knowledge tucked safely into the recesses of her mind Charlie just hummed quietly to the songs still coming from the radio as they drove back to the bunker.

...

**Have any suggestions or advice? Have you got anything you want to say? Have you been injured at work or at home? All 3 have a solution of a review or PM (Ok, not the last one, but seriously; you should get that checked out) so why not drop a line? LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Snow Ball Fight

**Here is another chapter for ya'. Big Sabriel set up here, so if you don't like it don't read it. What do you want to happen next? I've got no ideas for Christmas related stuff they could do next, so suggestions are well received. This chapter really didn't want to be written, in fact I struggled to write any of it. Any glad I did; now I can sleep. Love you guys!**

**...**

"Gotcha!" Screeched Charlie as she hurled a snowball into Sam's shocked face. He wiped the snow off of his face quickly, catching a glimpse of Charlie's shit-eating grin before she ducked to avoid a snowball thrown by Gabriel. The two teams of Cas, Dean and Charlie against Sam and Gabe had come about when Gabriel surprised Cas with a snow ball to the face, when Cas aimed for Gabe it hit Sam and then the others got involved. They were separated by the two banks of snow that had been shovelled aside to create a clear path for the Impala. A snow ball hit Gabe's head, sugaring his hair with flecks of white. He laughed loudly.

"Little bro is getting better huh? Still you're gonna have to do better than that to-" He was hit square in the face by a snow ball thrown by Dean, who shared a triumphant high-five with Cas. Sam laughed as Gabriel wiped of as much of the snow from his face as he could, before he shook out the snow from his hair. The bunker door opened and a tired looking Kevin stood on the doorstep.

"You guys are so-" He was cut off by a tirade of snowballs from both sides being thrown at him before he ran back inside the bunker's protection. Charlie managed to pack a particularly tight, large ball of snow and threw it with all her might at Sam, who didn't see it coming because he was locked in combat with Dean. Gabe, seeing the snowball about to hit Sam, jumped and collapsed on top of Sam, sending the taller man to the slushy ground.

"Phew, that was close!" Grinned Gabe.

"Ugh, Gabe!" Sam choked out. "Can't. Breathe." Only then did it dawn on Gabriel that their faces where mere inches apart and that he was lying on top of Sam still. _Oh how easy it would be to just lower my face an inch or two and snog him_ thought Gabe. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, completely unaware of the world. Gabriel seemed frozen. Rolling his eyes Sam surprised them both by reaching up giving Gabriel a chaste kiss. Gabriel remained still, until his face cracked into a grin, reassuring Sam that his action wasn't offending.

"Hey, beauty queens!" Dean's voice rang out, causing the both to jump and succeeding in making Gabriel lurch back off Sam. When the other team saw the pair they were both blushing furiously and none of the trio could think of what would cause them to blush so hard, having not seen their little moment, their view blocked by the snow bank. The snow ball fight continued until both sides were shivering and soaked. They rushed in after a brief, peace assuring hand-shake between Gabriel and Cas as they had been the ones to start it, and warmed themselves in front of the fire after changing their clothes. Their chattering teeth were met with a shout from Kevin.

"I told you so!" He laughed. Gabriel created a snow ball out of this air and hurled it at him. Although he managed to duck it then curved around and hit his ass, creating an embarrassing wet patch. For his action Gabriel received several pats on the back and an angry string of cuss-words from the prophet. Charlie had baked some Christmas cookies before which were shared in front of the fire as everyone had the feeling return to their toes and fingers.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know." _Charlie began under her breath. Gabriel joined in heartily.

"_Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow!" _Soon everyone was singing and swaying before the fire.

"_And may all your Christmases be white!" _They all finished loudly, even coaxing Kevin to join in quietly; his sullen mood momentarily forgotten. One after another they stood and said their goodnights quietly and exited for bed. The kiss with Gabriel still played on Sam's mind, as it did the archangel's. Gabriel had no need for sleep and instead sat out in the living room eating popcorn, watching Sam's dreams, in which his face appeared several times. Gabriel was powerless to stop the warm feeling spread in his chest when Sam replayed the kiss in his unconscious mind, often imagining it deepening and leading to something further. Sam too slept with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 - End of the Line

**C6**

**My last chapter, sorry guys. This had been fun. Little swearing in this chapter. I know this chapter sucks; its rushed and messy and uncomfortable. I missed out a lot, I know but I've been busy and this got very hard to write, very quickly. I love you guys. Thankyou xxx**

**/**

"I will kill you where you stand!" Was Charlie's chosen battle cry as she launched herself at Dean, who had stolen her x-box controller to ruin her score.

"No biting." Sam sighed, not looking up from his book when Charlie tackled Dean to the ground. It's not like Dean was a sore loser that couldn't stand to be beaten by a girl... no, that's crazy! After around a minute of scuffling Charlie had not only successfully gotten her controller back but had also tied Dean's hand behind his back somehow (Dean suspected Gabriel had something to do with that).

"Alright, you win hobbit." He struggled against his bonds but Charlie just grinned.

"Call me your Queen!" She demanded, pressing her knee in between his shoulder blades.

"What? No- OW! Okay, okay, you're my queen." He stuttered out.

"And this queen of yours is she beautiful?" She prompted.

"C'mon Char- OKAY, yes, she's hot." He grit out as her knee dug deeper into his back.

"Is she smart?"

"Einstein smart." Dean tried once again to push her off but failed miserably.

"That's what I thought." She stood gracefully and jumped over the back of the couch and flicked through the game menu options. Cas entered the room and huffed out a laugh when he saw Dean trying to remove a cord from around his wrists, biting at the cord desperately.

"Shut up feathers!" He winced as he nipped his skin with his teeth. "Don't just stand there; help me would ya'?" Cas rolled his eyes but knelt down beside the hunter, and began to untie Dean.

"Sure you don't wanna keep Dean in handcuffs, ey Cas?" Charlie winked slyly. Once his hands were free Dean flipped her off before leaving the room in a huff.

"Charlie, why would I want Dean in handcuffs?" He asked innocently.

"So you can-"

"No no no no no no, Charlie shut up!" Dean ran back in, jumped over the back of the coach and clasped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him before he collapsed in fit of giggles. After recovering he mumbled "No licking my hand bitch." To which she laughed. Castiel still looked completely confused.

"Just forget about it Cas, it's rude." Sam explained with a smirk. To his surprise with the new information Cas looked angry.

"Charlie! Why do you continue to insist that there is a more than platonic relationship between Dean and I?" He said quickly taking a step closer to the red head, whom immediately began to back off.

"I don't know, just you two make a really cute couple." She frowned.

"Well you would do well to stop with these foolish presumptions. Dean is heterosexual. He doesn't want that." Castiel ran from the room then, towards his own bedroom leaving everyone in the room flabbergasted. After a minute still nobody had moved. Suddenly Gabriel appeared in a Santa costume, hoping to get some kind of reaction but was rewarded with only silence.

"Ta-da!" He said loudly. No reaction. "Ta-da!" He repeated louder this time. Still no reaction. "TA-DA!" He shouted this time, earning a shush from Sam, who had his eyes trained on Dean as the older hunter began to pace. Everyone slowly began to return to their activities, Charlie biting her nails as she waited through a game cut-scene.

"Dean..." Sam mumbled reaching his arm out for his brother.

"No Sam." Dean sighed and then left the room too, walking towards his room. Sam looked after him sadly. Gabriel scowled and made a plate of pasta appear above Sam's head and dropped it on him.

"GABE!" Sam roared, now coated in pasta.

"HA! You acknowledged my existence, you acknowledged my existence!" Gabe chanted. With a click of his fingers all evidence of pasta had disappeared. With an exasperated sigh Sam sat down on the couch nearby to Charlie. "Aww, Samsquatch. I'm sorry okay? Why the long face?" He threw an arm over Sam as he sat down beside him. Sam was fighting the temptation to slap him.

"I don't even know why it bothered him that much; I mean we were all thinking it." Sam mumbled absentmindedly. Disguising reading Sam's mind as moving a piece of hair from his head Gabriel touched his hand to Sam's head and saw him replaying what Cas had said and the Dean's reaction. Gabriel muttered a few choice cuss words before disappearing to his brother's room. Sam didn't even notice his absence, too distracted by Dean's reaction.

"You're fucked my buddy." Gabriel appeared in Castiel's room. Castiel was lying face down on his bed. He rolled over to see Gabriel. Gabriel was slightly surprised to see no tears. He sat down on Cas' bed and patted his brother's back awkwardly; angels didn't have much need for physical contact but Gabriel felt it was appropriate due to his brother's newly human state. "Let there be light!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers and the lights came on overhead. Castiel pulled the pillow out from below his face and placed it over his head in an attempt to drown out his obnoxious brother.

"Oh c'mon Casti-eol-i. It's not all bad. I mean sure you've ruined your friendship with Dean forever, sure he might decide it's too awkward to leave you here and kick you out, sure you've already ruined so much in everybody's lives-"

"Not helping." Cas hit him with a pillow before returning it to its place covering his head.

"Shut up, I'm not finished. Sure you've fucked up more than should be humanly or even angelically possible, but there you go. Point is Dean ain't gonna get too harsh with you. He loves you. Now I'm not sure if that's platonically or romantically or kinky sex dungeon-y. He loves you in his own weird way. Look at Sammy and I, I killed Dean tons and royally screwed Sam over but he still forgave me enough to do the horizontal Lombardo with me every night in the room beside this one. I'm getting off subject. The Winchester's forgive. More than they should frankly. So you need to get your butt up out of here and go sort out this with Dean; he's panicking about this just as much as you are." He finished with a sad smile. Slowly Castiel raised his face and gave Gabriel a hug, surprising them both. Castiel ran out as fast as he could.

...

Dean sat down on his bed slowly, eyes fixed on an invisible space before him. He wiped a hand down his face and sighed. _Dean is heterosexual. Dean is heterosexual. I am heterosexual. Cas is a man. I don't like men. I do like Cas. I am fucked. I am truly, royally, completely and utterly fucked. _Dean thought in circles. He had been managing to ignore the way Cas made him feel lately. Pretending it was just the joy of having Cas back that made his stomach fill with butterflies and his cheeks heat up was the easiest thing in the world. But he had to face the facts. The fact was that whenever Cas smiled at him Dean blushed and mirrored it. Whenever they made eye contact over the table Dean felt an overbearing urge to jump over the table and rip his clothes off. Whenever Cas made a sound he had Dean's complete and undisputed attention. Whenever Cas wasn't in his sight there was a thought in the back of his mind that Cas could be hurt. Over his life Dean had faced Demons, Angels, Monsters, Loss, Pain, Suffering and even Death himself. But this was by far the scariest thing he'd ever faced; his own emotions. He heaved himself off the bed and headed towards the kitchen for a drink. Hopefully a very strong drink.

...

Dean wasn't really watching where he was going and Cas was too busy running to see the very person he was searching for right in front of him. They both just managed to stop before they slammed into each other under the door frame. At their relieved and slightly uncomfortable chuckles everyone in the kitchen (which is everyone in the bunker) turned to them with a slight smile. Except for Charlie. She was grinning like an idiot, practically jumping for joy. Everyone ignored her of course.

"Oh, Dean!"

"Cas, God, sorry man."

"No it was my fault-"

"No, I was the one that wasn't looking where I was going-"

They both talked over each other, blushing when they were interrupted. Eventually everyone else grew tired of the pair tricking over their words.

"ENOUGH! Cassy, you go first." Gabriel bellowed, a few lights blowing out. Sam settled a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Castiel and Dean blushed brighter before Cas cleared his throat.

"Dean, what happened before... We shouldn't make a big deal out of it. We should just try to move on and avoid any future hostility and awkwardness." Cas finished, not daring to look Dean in the eye.

"What?" Dean asked, incredulous. "No Cas! We need to handle this... I'm sick of just ignoring... this... us." He gestured between them. Cas' brow furrowed. "I-I. Cas, I-"

"MISTLETOE!" Charlie shouted as loud as her lungs would allow her to, no longer able to contain herself. Everyone's eyes snapped to a spot around two feet above the pair still in the doorway. There hung a clump of green leaves and white berries. Dean paled, sneaking a quick glance to Cas to see that his blue eyes were too trained on the berries.

"Erm..." Gulped Dean.

"What is the significance of mistletoe?" Cas asked. Dean couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips.

"It's a dumb Christmas tradition. You have to, erm... You have to kiss whoever you meet under the mistletoe." Dean saw no point in lying. Cas met his eyes hesitantly.

"That's... That's ridiculous. You don't want this..." Cas began walking away, heartbreak practically evident on his face. Dean threw all caution to the wind. He grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him roughly against himself, crashing their lips together. After barely a second Cas began to return the kiss, their lips working rhythmically together. Everyone cheered when they pulled away. Cas was blushing furiously and Dean was smiling.

"Merry Christmas Cas." Dean grinned.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Cas pulled the other to his lips again, deepening their kiss.

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Bellowed Gabriel, earning a kiss from Sam and a slap from Charlie.


End file.
